Femme Fatal
by It's just the supernatural
Summary: Dean and Sam go to a New England town called Lake Moa to investigate a series of strange killings and dissapearences and take on more then they bargianed for.
1. Chapter 1

The old plantation loomed in front of them. It's once white walls now a sooty grey as if exposed to smoke for a long period of time. The plantation house was in shambles holes in the wood work along the front wrap around porch. The steps were caved in the bushes overgrown weeds pushing through the cracks in the walk. Catherine the oldest of the group of rowdy teenagers stepped forward towards the house grasping the pillars for support as she climbed the steps her auburn hair blowing in the wind and her bright green eyes surveying the dilapidated porch. Eric and Winter followed her the twins in stark contrast, Eric's beige flesh and wind swept dark brown locks and steel like grey eyes against Winter's pale ivory skin snow white hair and crimson colored contacts over her grey eyes. Drake climbed the steps after Winter his light brown hair swept stylishly over one eye his pinkish hand grasping the pillar. An impish looking teen was last to climb the porch standing between winter and cat. He stood out amongst the others because he looked like a child with his oversized clothing and upside down visor revealing his spiky black hair. Cat grasped the handle of the door and turned. The door slowly opened the hinges squeaking in protest. They entered the old house slowly separating in the parlor Cat and Eric headed upstairs towards the bedrooms while Winter and the impish looking teen Seven headed into a den as Drake walked towards the back of the house.

Drake stood in the kitchen looking around the room though the lighting was bad due to years of grit and grime covering the windows not allowing the late afternoon sun to shine through. He barely noticed when a shadow appeared behind him holding a pair of rose cutting sheers it stabbed him through the throat and drug his body through the kitchen door and out to the back yard disappearing into the woods.

Cat stood in the center of the fully furnished bedroom looking in the cracked mirror while Eric investigated a room down the hall. She noticed a soft glow coming from inside the closet. She turned from the mirror and pulled the door open slowly revealing a dark walk way that led to a set of stairs that had light coming from the top of it. She stepped into the closet and walked forward she started up the stairs and turned a corner noticing a room just in front of her she walked into that room not noticing the closet door slowly swing shut she stepped into the room facing a large portrait of a woman in her early twenties with ivory skin and raven colored hair pulled back into a high bun with a few strands adorning her face in curls. Below the picture were an inscription and a glass case that held leather bound journal she slowly opened the glass case and pulled the journal out slowly. She looked around the room the walls adorned with sketches of roses and people mainly young girls. Newspaper articles fluttered as a breeze came from behind her. She bent down picking up the most recent article titled Young girl's body found drained in river bed strange cuts on her neck indicated stabbing from scissor like sheers. Shaken she gathered up the rest of the articles all with similar events and placed them back down on a tilted drawing board. She looked around the room noticing a pair of rose cutting sheers with a red liquid on their blades, the closer she got the more it started to look like blood. She picked up the sheers and pulled them close to her face sniffing the foreign liquid. Blood, she dropped the sheers on the floor and bolted from the room back down the stairs and corridor straight into the closed door and straight into a starleled Eric.

Eric walked into the room he left Cat in turning away from the mirror as if pulled by some force towards the closet which in that instant slammed open and Cat fell into his arms. He righted her on her feet as they heard a blood curddeling scream from below them "winter!" Eric yelled as they ran from the room and down the stairs. Cat realized she was still holding the journal as they stopped to see winter standing in the kitchen door way looking out the open back door Drake she murmured with Seven standing at her side. "What?" Eric said pushing past his sister noticing the blood smears on the floor leading out the open door from a puddle of blood. He caught his sister who started to fall to the ground. Cat pushed past him holding the journal in her right hand she headed out the door following the slightest drops of blood out to the woods. She stopped looking through the clearing in the trees noticing an iron gate. She walked on towards that iron gate noticing it surrounded a cemetery. She grasped one of the iron rungs and pulled her hands away turning them palm up she saw the blood. She looked up from her hand and saw and open crypt. Noticing Drake's black converse she slid through the small opening in the gate and headed towards him she climbed down a few stairs noticing the wound on his neck that looked as if it were made by a pair of closed sheers stabbed clear through. She looked down into the crypt thinking she saw a shadow move just beyond the circle of light. She quickly ran from the crypt sliding through the gate back out of the cemetery. She turned at the base of the woods and saw drakes feet disappear quickly into the crypt as if pulled by something she ran back towards the house straight into the kitchen jumping the steps pulling her remaining friends out of the house back to her car. Pulling the keys from her hoodie pocket she keyed the ignition letting the car roar to life as she sped out of the gravel drive her tires squealing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean lay on Bobby's living room couch with his father's journal over his eyes as Sam burst through the kitchen door "Dean" he said his brother slowly removed the journal "what?" Dean said swinging his feet off the couch as Sam almost sat down on them. "listen to this. Another disappearance in the Lake Moa area reported by his friends to local police Drake Aster age 19; son of Markus and Mary Aster had been spending the afternoon with his four friends Catherine Michaels, Eric and Winter Thomas, and Seven White. Said to be linked to the Murder/homicide of Elaine Petri and Chris Glesne whose bodies were found in the woods near the old Turner plantation. Ongoing investigation, no leads." Sam said looking at his brother "that was in yesterdays paper this one is from today. Winter Thomas's body was found today in a new development in the Ethridge Division just outside of town limits. Her throat was slit and all her blood was drained from her body but only a small amount had been found underneath the body, the surrounding area appears distraught as if in a struggle." Sam continued "so that just proves that there is a murderer on the lose or the girl committed suicide because of her friends disappearance Sam we hunt Demons and things like that" Dean said standing to his feet "yeah but here is this it was from a blog posting of the girl who found her Catherine Michaels, she didn't look like she was attacked by anything human her throat was slit as she hung upside down but not a drop of blood anywhere else besides below her and here is the weirdest part she held a wild rose in her right hand. I went back home after being questioned by the police and sat down at my desk and turned on my computer I remembered the articles I found in that room and the sheers with the fresh blood on them. I looked up previous owners of the house only finding the Turner's and a link leading to disappearances and murders in the area, I remembered the journal I found so I began flipping through it turning to a list in the back that had a bunch of names on it. I quickly flipped to the last page and as if written just recently were Drake's and Winter's names. The entry cuts off after that Dean but I think there is something going on in that town so I looked up lake Moa and found this" he said setting his laptop down on the coffee table facing Dean revealing a long list of murders and disssapearences all with the same M.O.'s "Dean all of these people were either within a five mile radius of the turner plantation just before they went missing or found drained of all or most of their blood within the same radius." Sam said "Fine Sammy we'll check things out" Dean said heading out to the impala with Sam at his heels. They climbed in the impala in their respective seats; dean keyed the ignition the car roaring to life as they pulled away from Bobby's.


End file.
